TRIAL/guide
Effects Guide (In the current version, there are some effects that can only be obtained from the debug room and will probably be added into the dream world in the future versions, so feel free to edit the guide when the game is updated.) 'Digital (デジタル)' Digital World → Gray Maze → interact with the cellphone. 'Rim (リム)' Heart World → interact with the rim. 'Winged/Angel (翼人)' (You must have the Demon effect) Church (use Demon effect to kill the skeleton) → Bones Maze → Dead Angel Place → interact with the Dead Angel. 'Demon (悪魔)' Heart World → Blood Vessel Maze → interact with the Demon. 'Light of Heart (心光)' Doll World → Train → interact the angel that carries an orb. 'Maihime/Priestess (舞姫)' Tatami Maze → interact with the Maihime. 'Collar (くびわ)' (It's better to have the Light of Heart effect) Doll World → Train → Dark City → Rocket → Moon → interact with the collar. 'Snow Bunny (ゆきうさぎ)' Heart World → Blood Vessel Maze → Blue Tiles Path → Snow World → Snow World B → interact with the snow bunny. 'Railway Crossing Gate (遮断機)' Doll World → Train → Station → Train Track → interact with the crossing gate. 'Student's Cap (学生帽)' Digital World → Speaker World → Ruins → School → interact with the student boy on the rooftop. 'Injury (怪我)' ? 'Box (匣)' ? 'Sniper Rifle (狙撃銃)' Tatami Maze → Fangames Reference Gallery → Beach → Bottle World → Flooded Underground → Stone Path → interact with the red shadow that carries the sniper. 'Blindness (盲目)' (It's better to have the Light of Heart effect) Neon World → Neon World B → Apartment → Suzutsuki's Room → Dark Wooden Floor Maze → interact with the big eyes. 'Skewered (串刺し)' ? 'Nine Tails/Kyuubi (九尾)' Red Hand World → Puddle World → Forest World → interact with the Kyuubi. 'Torn (ずたずた)' Red Hand World → Puddle World → Forest World → Dense Woods → Dark Mansion → interact the torn dress. 'Donut/Doughnut (ドーナツ)' (You must have the Demon effect) Church (use Demon effect to open the hole on the wall) → Knife World → Blood Sea → enter a red building and interact with the girl who has a hole on her face. 'Tuning Fork (音叉)' ? 'One-Armed (隻腕)' Digital World → Speaker World → Ruins → Magma World → interact with the magma girl. 'Iron Chain (鉄鎖)' (It's better to have the Light of Heart effect) Neon World → Neon World B → Apartment → Dark Room → enter the room with a Suzutsuki tied up by iron chain. 'Headphones (ヘッドホン)' Digital World → Speaker World → interact with the Headphones. 'Mermaid (人魚)' (You must have the Student's Cap effect) Tatami Maze → Fangames Reference Gallery → Beach → Shallow Sea → Ocean → interact with the mermaid. 'Bath Towel (バスタオル)' Doll World → Train → Station → Alley → Hotel → 4th floor last door → Hotel Maze → interact with the cabinet that has blood. 'No Data (ノーデータ)' ? 'Rubber Boot (ながぐつ)' Red Hand World → Puddle World →Teru teru bozu World → interact with the rubber boot. 'Sailor Suit (セーラー)' ? 'Dinosaur (恐竜)' Digital World → Speaker World → Ruins → Magma World → Jurassic World → interact with the dinosaur's head bone. Endings Guide (This part needs content.) ED1 Drop all effects(except Winged/Angel (翼人)) in the nexus, wake up, then interact with the door. 'ED2' Drop all effects in the nexus, wake up, then interact with the door. 'ED4' Interact with the door. 'ED5' Drop all effects in the nexus, wake up, then go out to the balcony and interact with the missing railing. 'ED6' Go out to the balcony and interact with the missing railing. 'ED7' Interact with the scissors. Events 'Suzutsuki's Dream Room' Sometime entering Suzutsuki's Dream Room, a green hair girl that has dog ears will appear in the room and sleeping on the floor, and sometime interact with the TV will have a full screen event like the Kalimba event . 'Demon Sensei' There has a white demon NPC sitting on a bone throne in Bones World. If you equipping Demon or Sniper Rifle effects he will slay you with his blade and turn you back into normal form. 'Mirror in the Hotel' You can find a mirror in the last room of 3rd floor in Hotel. It will show Suzutsuki's normal form even you are equipping the effects, except if you equipping Demon effect it will show Suzutsuki in Angel form and equipping Student's Cap effect it will show Suzutsuki in Black Sailor Suit. 'Girl in the Beach' There has a blue hair girl in the beach, equipping Demon, Collar, Student's Cap or Nine Tails effects will attract her, especially Nine Tails effect. Equipping Student's Cap effect and interact with her will make her walk down to the beach side and interact with her again send you to the Shallow Sea. If you equipping Maihime effect, she won't look at you. 'Diary Room' There has a room in Dark Building World, it will appear the note pages each time you get an effect, interact with them will show you the diary. Category:Walkthroughs